


jugglin' me all over your phone all night

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Squips (Be More Chill), Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Jewish Character, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, Lowercase, M/M, Multi, Original Broadway Cast, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Suicide Attempt, Textfic, aka: me trying to be funny and failing, all of them are seniors, canon neurodivergent character, except Zoe, fast burn, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: THE SQUAD[Brooke, Chloe, Christine, Jake, Jenna, Jeremy, Michael, Rich]Jenna: omg guysJenna: have u heard of connor murphy?
Relationships: Alana Beck & Evan Hansen, Alana Beck & Jenna Rolan, Alana Beck & Zoe Murphy, Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula & Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula & Dustin Kropp, Christine Canigula & Evan Hansen, Christine Canigula & Zoe Murphy, Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen & Jeremy Heere, Evan Hansen & Zoe Murphy, Jake Dillinger & Chloe Valentine, Jake Dillinger & Zoe Murphy & Chloe Valentine, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jared Kleinman & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere & Jared Kleinman, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Rich Goranski & Jenna Rolan
Kudos: 28





	1. thursday - introduction

**Author's Note:**

> i've discovered textfics are perfect for me because i can pretend that my lack of english vocabulary and my poor grammar knowledge are actually on purpose :)  
> this was improvised and therefore makes no sense, enjoy
> 
> the title is from [txtin'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IoI0cP0wOs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happen??  
> idk i suck at sumaries  
> enjoy :)

**THE SQUAD  
** **[Brooke, Chloe, Christine, Jake, Jenna, Jeremy, Michael, Rich]**

 **Jenna** : omg guys  
**Jenna** : have u heard of connor murphy?

 **Chloe** : no

 **Rich** : who dat

 **Jenna** : a senior, tall and emo

 **Michael** : yeah i know him

 **Jenna** : ahh, right. stoners

 **Michael** : well yeah but why do you care

 **Jenna** : RIGHT. WHAT I WANTED TO TELL YOU IS THAT HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF AND NOW HE IS IN A COMA AT THE HOSPITAL

 **Christine** : what??

 **Jenna** : and this guy jared was talking about how evan hansen is connors only and best friend  
**Jenna** : connor wrote him his suicide note

 **Brooke** : wow  
**Brooke** : thats so sad

 **Jenna** : well yes but the most important part is that i was talking to alana beck and she had a great idea!

 **Chloe** : so you brought this up so we can listen to you rant about how perfect alana beck is again?  
**Chloe** : or do you actually care about connor murphy and the rest of antisocial kids?

 **Jenna** : first of all rude  
**Jenna** : and secondly yes ofc i care  
**Jenna** : anyway alanas idea was to start a blog writing positive things about connor so when he wakes up he wont feel alone and he will be surrounded by people who are willing to help him get better

 **Christine** : aw thats a lovely idea!

 **Jenna** : yeah and you all have to follow it to show your support  
**Jenna** : [theconnorproject.com]

 **Jake** : no problem!  
**Jake** : i love supporting  
**Jake** : i'm a very supportive person

 **Rich** : we know babe  
**Rich** : BRO  
**Rich** : I MEANT BRO

 **Jenna** : nO YOU DIDNT AAAA  
**Jenna** : richjake confirmed

 **Jake** : what?

 **Jeremy** : ok guys sorry im late but were you talking about evan hansen?

 **Jenna** : yes, he is connors best friend  
**Jenna** : why? do you know him??

 **Jeremy** : uh yes actually  
**Jeremy** : hes a family friend  
**Jeremy** : jared kleinman is my cousin, remember?

 **Jenna** : omg  
**Jenna** : this is kismet

 **Chloe** : ugh jenna dont say kismet ever again  
**Chole** : u sound like my mother

 **Christine** : HOLD UP  
**Christine** : IS THIS CONNOR MURPHY AS IN ZOE MURPHY'S BROTHER?

 **Jenna** : yes  
**Jenna** : why

 **Christine** : oh god i gotta go

**artistic babes  
** **[Christine, Zoe]**

 **Christine** : zoe?  
**Christine** : are you ok?  
read

 **Christine** : zoe i know you are seeing these and i understand that you dont want to talk about what has happened and that what you are going through is rough  
**Christine** : i also know that your relationship with your brother is horrible and that surely you are conflicted but you have the right to feel whatever you are feeling and if you ever want to talk about it you know you can trust me and i will be by your side as your thespian friend <3  
read

**THE SQUAD**   
**[Brooke, Chloe, Christine, Jake, Jenna, Jeremy, Michael, Rich]**

**Jenna** : hello???  
**Jenna** : christine?  
**Jenna** : where did she go?

 **Brooke** : i think she and zoe are friends  
**Brooke** : she must be checking up on her

 **Jake** : oh is zoe murphy that cutie from the jazz band?

 **Rich** : pfff shes not even that cute

 **Jenna** : cof ur just jealous cof

 **Rich** : why would i be tho??

 **Jenna** : nevermind  
**Jenna** : but as a lesbian i can confirm zoe is cute

 **Christine** : guys im worried sick  
**Christine** : she read my texts but she didnt answer  
**Christine** : i just hope shes not doing bad

 **Chloe** : well being mentally ill is kind of their family thing isnt it

 **Christine** : WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK CHLOE???

 **Jenna** : ((did christine just say fuck))

 **Michael** : yup

 **Christine** : I MEAN WE ALL KNOW YOU ARE A LITTLE BITCHY BUT WE ARE TALKING ABOUT SERIOUS ISSUES AND THIS IS NOT THE GODDAMN TIME TO MAKE THAT KIND OF COMMENT  
**Christine** : mental health is a very important problem and should not be joked about

 **Rich** : yeah, depression can be a bitch

 **Christine** : rich we all love and support you but that was not the point

 **Jake** : yeah we love you bro

 **Rich** : bro <3

 **Jenna** : i ship it

 **Christine** : ok im done  
**Christine** : none of you actually care about this and yall are being stupid

Christine has left THE SQUAD

 **Jenna** : OMG

 **Chloe** : well that was unexpected

 **Brooke** : wtf chloe??? this was your fault!!!!

 **Chloe** : and how exactly?

 **Jenna** : you just made fun of the murphys mental health after one of them tried to kill himself and then when Christine was talking about the importance of the topic we just kinda ignored her

 **Chloe** : oh fuck  
**Chloe** : im sorry guys

 **Brooke** : we know you are working on your behaviour problems and maybe this is the time to apologize to her?

 **Chloe** : ur right

**two badass women  
** **[Chloe, Christine]**

 **Chloe** : hey  
**Chloe** : im a bitch  
**Chloe** : im really sorry

 **Christine** : its ok  
**Christine** : im just stressed rn  
**Christine** : and kinda having a panic attack bc zoe still hasnt answered

 **Chloe** : hey ok shit  
**Chloe** : idk how to help  
**Chloe** : but maybe try breathing slow? and listening to music?  
**Chloe** : is that how it works?

 **Christine** : more or less  
**Christine** : anyways i accept your apologies

 **Chloe** : thanks but im still worried about you now  
**Chloe** : i know it may sound fake or vain but i assure everything will be ok  
**Chloe** : shes just grieving, give her time

 **Christine** : wow  
**Christine** : you can actually be nice???  
**Christine** : im joking, thanks for the advice

 **Chloe** : oh shut up  
**Chloe** : and pretend this never happened so i can keep up my reputation

**THE SQUAD**   
**[Brooke, Chloe, Jake, Jenna, Jeremy, Michael, Rich]**

**Chloe** : alright we made up  
**Chloe** : add her again @Jenna

Jenna added Christine to THE SQUAD

 **Christine** : hi  
**Christine** : sorry for leving earlier

 **Jake** : its ok im sorry too

 **Rich** : same

 **Jenna** : yeah same  
**Jenna** : we know you were making a very important point on mental health  
**Jenna** : sorry for not paying attention

 **Michael** : uuuugfgh why are you always texting in this gc

 **Jenna** : michael we were having a moment and you just ruined it

 **Michael** : well alright idc  
**Michael** : im at jeremys and hes going fucking crazy

 **Jenna** : what happened??

 **Michael** : something about his cousin and the whole evan connor thing??  
**Michael** : im not sure but either way im going to turn this chat off cause your making him anxious

 **Brooke** : tell him we love him

 **Christine** : yes we dont need more crises

 **Jenna** : that sounded very unchristine like

 **Christine** : sorry, im focused on other stuff rn

**artistic babes**   
**[Christine, Zoe]**

**Zoe** : hi  
**Zoe** : im sorry i didnt reply earlier  
**Zoe** : im a mess  
**Zoe** : but your kind words mean everything to me and they were actually helpful <3

 **Christine** : ZOE OMG YOU HAD ME V WORRIED BUT IM HAPPY YOU ARE DOING BETTER AND IM GLAD YOU WANT TO TELL ME ABOUT IT, NO PRESSURE THO

 **Zoe** : hshdvs  
**Zoe** : chill maam

 **Christine** : sorry

 **Zoe** : nah its fine  
**Zoe** : its just,, i dont feel bad?? and that makes me feel worse

 **Christine** : zoe, ive never met connor but you know him, and if you dont feel bad you must in no way fake sadness  
**Christine** : and that doesnt make you a monster  
**Christine** : and it doesnt make your feelings less valid

 **Zoe** : i  
**Zoe** : thanks, chris  
**Zoe** : ily

 **Christine** : aaw ily2

**New Chat** **  
[Alana, Zoe]**

 **Alana** : hello! im alana

 **Zoe** : yeah i know

 **Alana** : really?  
**Alana** : cool!  
**Alana** : i wanted to let you know im sorry about what happened to connor

 **Zoe** : ok

 **Alana** : we arent exactly friends but we share some clases and i was very sad when i heard he was in a coma

 **Zoe** : ok

 **Alana** : if you ever want to talk about something or if you feel alone, just message me :)

 **Zoe** : sure  
**Zoe** : cause just bc my brother tried to commit suicide it means that im gonna fucking kill myself right???

 **Alana** : thats not what i meant!  
**Alana** : i wanted to make sure you arent hurting during this difficult times

 **Zoe** : oh ok

 **Alana** : actually, im running a blog to write positive things about connor until he wakes up and it would mean a lot if you added some stuff too  
**Alana** : what do you think?

 **Zoe** : good idea but i cant really help  
**Zoe** : bye

**New Chat** **  
[Alana, Evan]**

 **Alana** : hi! im alana

 **Evan** : hi  
**Evan** : im evan

 **Alana** : hello, evan  
**Alana** : jared told me that you are connors bff and i cant begin to imagine the torment you must be going through

 **Evan** : oh, no, that is not true  
**Evan** : it was a misunderstanding  
**Evan** : of course im sad about what happened to connor but we dont know each other actually

 **Alana** : oh well  
**Alana** : i was hoping you could help me with my blog

 **Evan** : i can do that!  
**Evan** : i saw your blog this morning and it is a brilliant idea to help connor  
**Evan** : so whatever you need, just ask me

 **Alana** : thats so sweet, thank you evan

 **Evan** : youre welcome  
**Evan** : can i ask you a favor

 **Alana** : sure thing

 **Evan** : do you have zoe murphys phone number?  
**Evan** : i dont want her to believe i am connors friend, i want to tell her the truth yknow

 **Alana** : of course  
**Alana** : ill share the contact  
**Alana** : [Zoe Murphy]

 **Evan** : thank you so much alana

 **Alana** : youre welcome

**New Chat** **  
[Evan, Zoe]**

 **Evan** : hello, zoe  
**Evan** : im evan

 **Zoe** : hello  
**Zoe** : what do you want

 **Evan** : i know your parents invited me for dinner to talk about connor but this has been all one big unfortunate misunderstanding, im sorry  
**Evan** : im not connors friend, i barely know him  
**Evan** : he just signed my cast the first day of school  
**Evan** : and that note was a therapy assignment, connor took it from me

 **Zoe** : it makes sense that you arent friends with connor but why did you write about me in your note?

 **Evan** : because you have always seem like a pretty cool person to me i guess

 **Zoe** : that is sweet but your note still sounded like a fucking suicide note  
**Zoe** : are you ok?

 **Evan** : yes yes of course  
**Evan** : it was nothing

 **Zoe** : evan  
**Zoe** : you can tell me if there is something wrong  
**Zoe** : you can trust me, and in your letter it seems like you already do  
**Zoe** : im worried because you seem like you are having a lot of problems and you must know that i wont cure you magically  
**Zoe** : so dont pin all your hopes on me bc im not sure i can stand up to those expectations

 **Evan** : no yeah i know  
**Evan** : but i felt alone and maybe if i could actually talk to people in person like a normal human being then maybe you could be my friend and i wouldnt be such a loser  
**Evan** : not that i dont have friends of course hahahaha

 **Zoe** : well, i dont have many  
**Zoe** : and i dont mind if you want to be one of them

 **Evan** : really? you want to be my friend?

 **Zoe** : yeah  
**Zoe** : you can still come over tonight and have dinner with us

 **Evan** : ok

 **Zoe** : cool  
**Zoe** : bye

 **Evan** : bye!

**family friends** **  
[Evan, Jared]**

 **Evan** : dude wtf

 **Jared** : a hello would be nice but go on

 **Evan** : why did you say to alana that me and connor are friends?

 **Jared** : because i wanted to make your lie seem believable? you are welcome

 **Evan** : i told them the truth

 **Jared** : oh well its not my fault you are stupid

 **Evan** : yeah  
**Evan** : i guess im just an idiot  
**Evan** : im sorry

 **Jared** : wait bro dont panic  
**Jared** : it was just a joke  
**Jared** : ur not stupid for telling the truth lol

 **Evan** : ok  
**Evan** : zoe invited me for dinner either way

 **Jared** : why should i care

 **Evan** : no you dont im just nervous but i didnt wanna bother you sorry

 **Jared** : nervous about what? lol  
**Jared** : its not like it is a date, you are having dinner with her parents bro  
**Jared** : dont get your hopes all up if you think you are gonna get laid

 **Evan** : no i wasnt thinking like that  
**Evan** : nervous is like my default mode  
**Evan** : what if they dont like me or they are disappointed because i wasnt connors friend or what if i mess up and embarrass myself?  
**Evan** : shit ignore that text

 **Jared** : breathe ev  
**Jared** : evAN  
**Jared** : breathe evan  
**Jared** : you will do alright  
**Jared** : i mean its not like you have an important role to play tonight right  
**Jared** : just smile and dont say weird stuff about trees  
**Jared** : and after that they will forget you easily  
**Jared** : even a monkey would do great at surviving a single social interaction

 **Evan** : yeah right  
**Evan** : sorry for being weird

**no, we aren't twins, just cousins** **  
[Jared, Jeremy]**

 **Jared** : jeeeer

 **Jeremy** : hows it going with the connnor thing?

 **Jared** : evan told the truth, so you can stop freaking out  
**Jared** : and i fucked up  
**Jared** : again

 **Jeremy** : what did you do this time

 **Jared** : i was trying to encourage him to talk to the murphys and i ended up being mean and draining his small self confidence

 **Jeremy** : dude  
**Jeremy** : you always do that  
**Jeremy** : you seriously need to work on being more honest about your feelings  
**Jeremy** : especially with evan

 **Jared** : wdym especially with evan?? lol

 **Jeremy** : jared, its pretty obvious

 **Jared** : what

 **Jeremy** : your crush on evan??

 **Jared** : my wHAT? HAHAHAHA

 **Jeremy** : its ok dude no need to worry  
**Jeremy** : i wont tell him

 **Jared** : jer im not gay  
**Jared** : wtf are you on about

 **Jeremy** : ok its alright  
**Jeremy** : im actually bi? so it would be hypocrital from me not to accept you xd

 **Jared** : im happy youre bi and i support you but im not in love with evan?  
**Jared** : so stop saying that

 **Jeremy** : whatever dude  
**Jeremy** : just apologize to him

 **Jared** : no way bro  
**Jared** : thats weird

 **Jeremy** : right, cause saying you are sorry after you insult someone is weird

 **Jared** : yeah no you know what i mean

 **Jeremy** : it means that you mock evan because he cant interact with other people but you are just the same

 **Jared** : im aware of my problems and i dont need my cousin mister sweaty to tell me about them thanks

 **Jeremy** : you really are an asshole

 **Jared** : thx i try to

 **Jeremy** : fuck off

**anxious messes** **  
[Evan, Jeremy]**

 **Jeremy** : hii evan

 **Evan** : hi jer  
**Evan** : whats up

 **Jeremy** : just wanted to check on you  
**Jeremy** : jared told me everything about connor

 **Evan** : yes i fixed that  
**Evan** : but thanks for asking

 **Jeremy** : ALSO jared is sorry for being a dick  
**Jeremy** : but he wont tell you cause you know how he is

 **Evan** : really?

 **Jeremy** : yes  
**Jeremy** : he cares about you but he is a little shit

 **Evan** : wow that is good news  
**Evan** : jskfwds

 **Jeremy** : dude, you know we love you right?

 **Evan** : really?  
**Evan** : i love you too jeremy  
**Evan** : tysm

 **Jeremy** : its nothing bro  
**Jeremy** : good luck in that dinner btw  
**Jeremy** : if anxiety starts being a bitch i will punch it real hard

 **Evan** : HSKFBNDS thank you jer  
**Evan** : i think it will be fine

 **Jeremy** : im glad to hear that :)

** THE SQUAD **  
**[Brooke, Chloe, Christine, Jake, Jenna, Jeremy, Michael, Rich]**

**Jenna** : im bored fellas  
**Jenna** : why did everyone just stop talking?

 **Jeremy** : sorry, i was talking with jared

 **Jenna** : is there something new about connor?

 **Jeremy** : apparently evan and connor have never been friends  
**Jeremy** : it was a misunderstanding

 **Jenna** : oh well

**overachiever meets procrastinator** **  
[Alana, Jenna]**

 **Jenna** : hey  
**Jenna** : have you talked w evan?

 **Alana** : yep!  
**Alana** : he confessed that he and connor dont know each other, if thats what you were going to tell me  
**Alana** : but he will help with the blog anyways

 **Jenna** : thats great!  
**Jenna** : do you think i could help too?

 **Alana** : of course!  
**Alana** : if you want you can come over my place and i will explain you my ideas

 **Jenna** : ok, im on my way

**THE SQUAD** **  
[Brooke, Chloe, Christine, Jake, Jenna, Jeremy, Michael, Rich]**

 **Rich** : im officially lost  
**Rich** : what are you talking about

 **Jeremy** : connor almost died  
**Jeremy** : evan was never his friend  
**Jeremy** : my cousin is a dick

 **Michael** : he lowkey is, yes

 **Rich** : who is your cousin again?

 **Jeremy** : jared kleinman  
**Jeremy** : hes a senior and looks the same as me but with even a worse fashion sense

 **Christine** : omg i know him  
**Christine** : he was in the theatre group during middle school  
**Christine** : he was very funny  
**Christine** : what happened to him?

 **Jeremy** : adolescence? idk

 **Christine** : no i meant like rn  
**Christine** : bc you said he is a dick?

 **Jeremy** : ah yes  
**Jeremy** : he kinda has a communication problem  
**Jeremy** : and evan has another  
**Jeremy** : so they are usually a mess together

 **Chloe** : you say it as if you didnt have anxiety too lmao

 **Jeremy** : but this conversation isnt about my problems is it?

 **Brooke** : chlo we've talked about this

 **Chloe** : im sorry jeremy i didnt wanna make you feel uncomfortable

 **Jeremy** : its fine

 **Jake** : wow chloe you really are improving  
**Jake** : im proud of you

 **Rich** : yes youre doing great

 **Chloe** : omg shut up before i regret it

 **Rich** : ok shes back from that weird nice chloe

 **Chloe** : fuck offff

 **Jake** : hey, chloe seems like that jared doesnt she? @Jeremy

 **Jeremy** : actually yes xd

 **Chloe** : what do you mean

 **Jeremy** : both of you are nice but you dont want to show it and instead you end up being mean and hurting the ones you love  
**Jeremy** : im not saying you are mean anymore chloe!!  
**Jeremy** : but jared is like you last year

 **Chloe** : oh  
**Chloe** : then maybe i can help

 **Jeremy** : yes?  
**Jeremy** : what were you thinking about?

 **Chloe** : i realized that being a bitch didnt pay off when i tried being nice and it actually worked?  
**Chloe** : and suddenly every time i was open about my feelings and thoughts i would be rewarded by someone else wanting to be with me and not just sticking by my side out of fear  
**Chloe** : so if you could convince him of not hiding his emotions  
**Chloe** : alcohol may help depending on the tipe of drunk he is

 **Jeremy** : wow tysm chloe

 **Chloe** : dont mention it

 **Christine** : chloe im so proud of you!!

 **Chloe** : really guys you need to stop saying you are proud of me all the time

 **Brooke** : but we are

**the tens amongst these threes** **  
[Brooke, Chloe]**

 **Brooke** : chloe i know you dont want to hear it but im proud of you  
**Brooke** : a year ago i would have been afraid to say smth you wouldnt agree with but now i feel like i can be myself whenever im arround you and i feel SEEN and APPRECIATED by you  
**Brooke** : like i matter  
**Brooke** : and im not just some sidekick

 **Chloe** : ofc you are important!!

 **Brooke** : what i want to say is that being your friend makes me happy but

 **Chloe** : but??

 **Brooke** : i want to be more tan friends  
**Brooke** : ive wanted for quite a long time now  
**Brooke** : i like you a lot

 **Chloe** : OMFG  
**Chloe** : I LIKE YOU TOO BROOKE  
**Chloe** : you are literally the best person i know

 **Brooke** : hjfkwhs shut up you are making me blush

 **Chloe** : no you shut up cause im not finished  
**Chloe** : you are perfect brooke  
**Chloe** : you are sweet and beautiful and you care about other people and with you i feel safe  
**Chloe** : youve seen the worst of me and still you havent left me  
**Chloe** : so,,  
**Chloe** : do you want to be my girlfriend  
**Chloe** : ?

 **Brooke** : of course chlo <3

 **Chloe** : is it ok if we keep it secret for now?

 **Brooke** : yes i was actually thinking about that too  
**Brooke** : i dont want our relationship to be another gossip  
**Brooke** :i want to work things up with you

 **Chloe** : aaw same

 **Brooke** : do you want to come over?

 **Chloe** : be there in five <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >look i dont ship alana/jenna, it just sort of happened  
> >hope you liked that pinkberry content lmao  
> >next chapter will be kleinsen-centered because they are my otp and i love them
> 
> (if there are any mistakes let me know. english is not my first language and maybe some senteces sound weird idk)


	2. friday - idk? nothing happens? lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bois (micha and jare) are trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might change this chapters title later  
> i swear the story is supposed to get better cause they will all start befriending each other and having a huge group chat but we gotta get there little by little  
> im not even gonna proof read this, i know it sucks  
> bone apple tea

**THE SQUAD** **  
[Brooke, Chloe, Christine, Jake, Jenna, Jeremy, Michael, Rich]**

 **Christine** : hello guysss  
 **Christine** : i was wondering if you would want to come and see jeremy and i in our next play?  
 **Christine** : we will be acting next week after school

 **Rich** : im down

 **Jake** : me too  
 **Jake** : btw would any of you want to go watch me in tomorrows basketball match?

 **Rich** : meee

 **Jenna** : yes to both  
 **Jenna** : is it ok if i bring alana with me?

 **Rich** : god you really like her dont you

 **Jenna** : nO  
 **Jenna** : we are just friends

 **Rich** : whatever

 **Jenna** : how funny that YOU are the one saying that lmao

 **Rich** : wdym

 **Jenna** : you know it perfectly

 **Rich** : no i actually dont

 **Jenna** : nevermind

 **Michael** : ok that was weid  
 **Michael** : but me and Jeremy are down for the match

 **Jenna** : you and jeremy huh

 **Michael** : yes???

 **Jeremy** : jenna maybe you need to calm down

 **Jenna** : aight  
 **Jenna** : ill keep quiet  
 **Jenna** : btw what about chloe and brooke?  
 **Jenna** : they have been silent

 **Brooke** : oh hey sorry  
 **Brooke** : we are doing an english project  
 **Brooke** : but we want to go to both of those things @Christine @Jake

 **Christine** : great!

 **Jake** : thank you guys

 **Rich** : wait, is that match against westerburg high?

 **Jake** : yeah dude

 **Rich** : bro you are going to beat their asses

 **Jake** : thank you bro <3

 **Jenna** : do you really expect us to believe this is no homo?

 **Rich** : nop  
 **Rich** : why would we??

 **Jenna** : WAIT  
 **Jenna** : WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY

 **Rich** : we are dating  
 **Rich** : we thought you would have figured it out by now because it is pretty obvious??  
 **Rich** : but you didnt

 **Jenna** : OMG GUYSSS

 **Jake** : chill jenna hhahah

 **Jenna** : i need all the details  
 **Jenna** : omg

 **Jake** : just talk to me in private

 **Michael** : wait so jake is not a Straight™ ?

 **Rich** : idk last night he didnt seem very straight to me

 **Jeremy** : jbfhsbks

 **Christine** : god no need to be so explicit

 **Michael** : explicit?  
 **Michael** : ah right  
 **Michael** : your asexual ass cant take it

 **Christine** : exactly

 **Jeremy** : ksndbdjsvs

 **Rich** : i love how jeremy only contributes to the conversation with his bisexual bottom keysmashes

 **Jeremy** : but you are a bisexual bottom too??

 **Rich** : touche

 **Michael** : so am i the only gay top heere?

 **Jenna** : nah  
 **Jenna** : me too

 **Michael** : omfg hahahah

 **Jeremy** : i think you meant here*

 **Michael** : ill never miss the oportunity to make a heere/here joke

 **Jake** : what about pansexual tops

 **Brooke** : im a pansexual bottom does that count

 **Chloe** : well im the only bi top

 **Jenna** : wait  
 **Jenna** : THERE IS NO A SINGLE STRAIGHT PERSON IN THIS GC

 **Michael** : what about christine?

 **Jenna** : asexuality is a valid lgbtq+ orientation

 **Michael** : i know i was talking about her romantic orientation

 **Christine** : im panromantic

 **Brooke** : yay welcome to the team

 **Jake** : same

 **Chloe** : what a wholesome moment

 **Michael** : fuck the heteros

 **Chloe** : aaaand you just ruined it

 **Michael** : shrug

**two homiesexuals chilling in a bathtub** **  
[Jared, Michael]**

 **Jared** : hello homo

 **Michael** : whats up gay

 **Jared** : you know how you are in love with jeremy but dont want to tell him?

 **Michael** : ... yeah?

 **Jared** : and you know how im in love with evan but treat him like shit?

 **Michael** : yes lol

 **Jared** : we really need help

 **Michael** : and what do you suggest?

 **Jared** : idk actually i just wanted to rant a little  
 **Jared** : is that ok?

 **Michael** : yeah you know you can tell me everything

 **Jared** : alright here it comes  
 **Jared** : he is the best person ever and that is not up to discussion  
 **Jared** : he is selfless and genuine and shy and cute and it just breaks my heart when he looks at me with his kicked puppy eyes  
 **Jared** : and still i keep pushing him away cause im a dick  
 **Jared** : and sometimes i just see him and i cant stop thinking *i wanna kiss him i wanna kiss him*  
 **Jared** : and i wish i were braver and i didnt hide myself but at this point i feel like i cant be honest anymore  
 **Jared** : ive already lied to him a lot  
 **Jared** : and even if i told him how i feel and even if we were closer friends, he is straight  
 **Jared** : and im very not

 **Michael** : dude youre fucked

 **Jared** : wow thanks that is very useful

 **Michael** : sorry i didnt mean it like that  
 **Michael** : its just that you have been pining over him for forever  
 **Michael** : my best advice is to tell him

 **Jared** : how hypocrital of you

 **Michael** : yup i know  
 **Michael** : i had an idea, wait a minute

 **Jared** : ok??  
 **Jared** : you are scaring the shit out of me

**2 player gayme  
** **[Jeremy, Michael]**

 **Michael** : hey jer bear

 **Jeremy** : never call me that again

 **Michael** : i swear brooke calls you that all the time

 **Jeremy** : yeah but it's her thing

 **Michael** : ooh  
 **Michael** : anyway  
 **Michael** : i wanted to ask you about jewish celebrations

 **Jeremy** : yes?? well what do you want to know?

 **Michael** : when is it rosh hashanah?  
 **Michael** : and how do you celebrate it?

 **Jeremy** : its around september / october  
 **Jeremy** : its our new year and we do a lot of boring activities during two days  
 **Jeremy** : my dad isnt so into it anymore but you should see the hansens  
 **Jeremy** : i actually envy their devotion a little bit

 **Michael** : ok that was all that i needed to know  
 **Michael** : thanks jer bear

 **Jeremy** : shut up mickey

 **Michael** : oh dont get me started miah

 **Jeremy** : i actually like miah?? its weird but i love it

 **Michael** : hmm interesting  
 **Michael** : bye miah

** two homiesexuals chilling in a bathtub **   
**[Jared, Michael]**

**Michael** : so you and the hansens celebrate rosh hashanah together dont you

 **Jared** : yes?

 **Michael** : and it is only in a couple of weeks acording to saint google isnt it

 **Jared** : where do you wanna go?

 **Michael** : thats your deadline to stop being a dick with evan  
 **Michael** : im giving you two full weeks to start thinking before you speak  
 **Michael** : and by rosh hashanah i wanna see both of you making out like the good gay jews that you are

 **Jared** : that didnt make fucking sense mell  
 **Jared** : why the fuck would i do that??

 **Michael** : cause you dont want to be an asshole?

 **Jared** : nice try

 **Michael** : ALSO i will try to ask jeremy out before rosh hashanah too

 **Jared** : really?

 **Michael** : yup  
 **Michael** : so we have a deal?

 **Jared** : ill think about it

 **Michael** : jared joseph kleinman i swear to god

 **Jared** : thats not my middle name lmao

 **Michael** : do you really want me to tell everyone what your middle name is?

 **Jared** : ALRIGHT FINE WE HAVE A DEAL  
 **Jared** : happy now?

 **Michael** : yup  
 **Michael** : btw if you need ideas for a first date you can come with my friends to see jeremy's play and bring evan with you

 **Jared** : fine but its not a date

**THE** **SQUAD** **  
[Brooke, Chloe, Christine, Jake, Jenna, Jeremy, Michael, Rich]**

 **Michael** : is it ok if jared and evan come to the play too? @Christine

 **Christine** : the more the merrier :)  
 **Christine** : just be sure to tell me in time if you invite more friends so i can get tickets for everybody  
 **Christine** : yall owe me $2 each one

 **Michael** : wont you give them free for us cause we are your fwiends?

 **Christine** : no <3  
 **Christine** : the theatre group needs founds, sorry

**2 player gayme  
** **[Jeremy, Michael]**

 **Jeremy** : wait  
 **Jeremy** : jared wants to see me acting?  
 **Jeremy** : michael why did you tell him about the play  
 **Jeremy** : hes not going to let me live it down if i mess up

 **Michael** : then youre lucky you arent gonna mess up because youre amazing and youve been rehearsing for a long time and the role is perfect for you

 **Jeremy** : nice try  
 **Jeremy** : but seriously, wtf is up w jared coming to the play

 **Michael** : idk man  
 **Michael** : ask him yourself

 **Jeremy** : fine >:(

**no, we aren't twins, just cousins**   
**[Jared, Jeremy]**

**Jeremy** : dude why did you ask michael for tickets to my play

 **Jared** : did you not want to have my charming presence in the audience?

 **Jeremy** : no

 **Jared** : you are hurting my feelings

 **Jeremy** : you have those too? :0

 **Jared** : listen heere you little shit  
 **Jared** : it was michaels idea  
 **Jared** : go yell at your boyfriend if it bothers you so much

**2 player gayme  
** **[Jeremy, Michael]**

 **Jeremy** : jared said it was your idea  
 **Jeremy** : dude im not angry just confused  
 **Jeremy** : whats going on

 **Michael** : im playing matchmaker

 **Jeremy** : oooooh  
 **Jeremy** : jared and evan huh  
 **Jeremy** : well good luck  
 **Jeremy** : i think jared already likes evan so it wont be difficult

 **Michael** : yeah he only needs the guts to ask him out

 **Jeremy** : he's never going to do it, you realize that, right?

 **Michael** : i'm gonna get him wasted

 **Jeremy** : ah  
 **Jeremy** : it's going to be chaotic  
 **Jeremy** : i cant wait :)

**two homiesexuals chilling in a bathtub**   
**[Jared, Michael]**

**Michael** : did you ask him out already?

 **Jared** : uhhhh  
 **Jared** : more or less  
 **Jared** : i mean its definitely not a date lol  
 **Jared** : but the problem is  
 **Jared** : i kinda ended up insulting him??  
 **Jared** : [Screenshot_20200904-130456.png]

 **Michael** : "i bet last night you fucked zoe murphy"???  
 **Michael** : "dont be so excited, you were my last option"?????  
 **Michael** : you arent even trying  
 **Michael** : he was happy that you invited him  
 **Michael** : seriously whats wrong with you  
 **Michael** : theres no need to be rude

 **Jared** : i knoooow :c

 **Michael** : go apologize

 **Jared** : but

 **Michael** : do it

 **Jared** : fine

**family friends**   
**[Evan, Jared]**

**Jared** : hey im sorry if i was mean  
 **Jared** : i genuinely want to spend time with you  
 **Jared** : saying that the play will probably be boring was just an excuse ok?

 **Evan** : yes its ok  
 **Evan** : i understand if you are ashamed of being seen with me and just need to have excuses

 **Jared** : no its not like that god  
 **Jared** : look forget it  
 **Jared** : and stop considering yourself unworthy of love or whatever bro

**two homiesexuals chilling in a bathtub**   
**[Jared, Michael]**

**Jared** : i said im sorry and now i will ignore his next messages cause it was too much for my poor heart

 **Michael** : thats fair

 **Jared** : when are you planning on asking jeremy out??

 **Michael** : i dont know?  
 **Michael** : i will, i promise  
 **Michael** : im waiting for the perfect oportunity

 **Jared** : fuck off

**THE SQUAD**   
**[Brooke, Chloe, Christine, Jake, Jenna, Jeremy, Michael, Rich]**

**Jake** : hey i was thinking

 **Chloe** : nice job jakey

 **Jake** : stfu chlo  
 **Jake** : i was thinking about going to sbarro after the match and then maybe go bowling?

 **Chloe** : sounds great

 **Brooke** : im down

 **Jenna** : i cant guys, im sorry  
 **Jenna** : i have a meeting with alana

 **Brooke** : ohoh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Jenna** : nOT like that!  
 **Jenna** : its about the connor project  
 **Jenna** : evan will be there too and maybe zoe  
 **Jenna** : its not a date

 **Brooke** : oh ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

 **Chloe** : brooke stop with the lenny face omg

 **Brooke** : ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Chloe** : ew

 **Christine** : jeremy and i are not allowed to go to the bowling alley

 **Jenna** : the fuck you did

 **Christine** : our performance arts were not appreciated

 **Jeremy** : christine gave birth to a bowling ball

 **Jenna** : i regret asking

**2 player gayme**   
**[Jeremy, Michael]**

**Michael** : so you and christine got banned from the bowling alley huh

 **Jeremy** : yeah  
 **Jeremy** : it was a chaotic first date lskgwks

 **Michael** : well do you want to go to the skate park with me then?  
 **Michael** : just the two of us  
 **Michael** : i mean  
 **Michael** : when was the last time we skated together?  
 **Michael** : i love having so much friends but i miss you

 **Jeremy** : aw  
 **Jeremy** : so you and me skating after sbarro?

 **Michael** : yup

 **Jeremy** : ok <3

**two homiesexuals chilling in a bathtub**   
**[Jared, Michael]**

**Michael** : jer and i are going on a date

 **Jared** : no way

 **Michael** : well its not a date  
 **Michael** : but at least i dont pretend i dont care about him

 **Jared** : fuck you :)

 **Michael** : you wish uwu

**New Chat**   
**[Evan, Zoe]**

Zoe changed the chat's name to "gluten free lasagna sucks"

Evan changed the chat's name to "gluten free lasagna wasn't that bad"

Zoe changed the chat's name to "evan you are a filthy liar"

Evan changed the chat's name to "gluten free lasagna was fine"

**Zoe** : evan its physically impossible that you liked that thing

 **Evan** : i swear cold pizza is worse

 **Zoe** : being vegan last year was Not Fun

 **Evan** : i follow kashrut  
 **Evan** : it isnt so terrible

 **Zoe** : whatever hahahs

 **Evan** : hey i meant to ask you something

 **Zoe** : what

 **Evan** : i dont wanna sound rude  
 **Evan** : but alana told me you dont wanna get involved with the connor project  
 **Evan** : and i think you are exactly the kind of person that would help getting more people engaged  
 **Evan** : you are great  
 **Evan** : we are going to meet tomorrow  
 **Evan** : maybe you can come  
 **Evan** : no compromise  
 **Evan** : just to listen to what we've planned for now  
 **Evan** : please?

 **Zoe** : where are you meeting?

 **Evan** : in the menlo park mall

 **Zoe** : wheres that

 **Evan** : [<https://g.page/ShopMenloParkMall?share>]

 **Zoe** : ill think about it

 **Evan** : great :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >me? writing an unrealistic conversation just so i can tell you my bmc character's sexual orientation headcanons? yes  
> >btw im not jewish, are the terms i used correct? google says yes but idk
> 
> if you read all my bullshit, thank you ily


	3. saturday - inside the mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the squad goes to jakes match, the connor project group meets, rickjake and pinkberry go on a double date, michael and jeremy skate together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i had to search on google "days of the week names" because i always forget which one is saturday and which one is sunday lmaoo i feel stupid
> 
> to the people who gave this shit kudos: tysm <33

**THE SQUAD  
[Brooke, Chloe, Christine, Jake, Jenna, Jeremy, Michael, Rich]**

**Rich** : [thebaegettingready.jpg]  
**Rich** : where are yall?  
**Rich** : the match is about to start

 **Jenna** : yeah, idk how this works but the players are doing things

 **Rich** : very specific

 **Brooke** : sorry!  
**Brooke** : chloe isn't a morning person and it was hard getting her out of bed ksnlskdg

 **Jenna** : you mean,, you were shARING A BEd????

 **Chloe** : NOT NOW JENNA

 **Christine** : and jeremy and michael?  
**Christine** : they aren't here either

 **Jeremy** : micha insisted we needed snacks so we'll be a little late.

 **Jenna** : well all you are missing is rich drooling over jake's muscles so,

**7/11 cult  
** **[Brooke, Michael]**

 **Michael** : hey brookie  
**Michael** : the spencer's gifts's guy got me another type of old nineties drink  
**Michael** : im telling you bc i know how much you like soft drinks

 **Brooke** : im always a slut for soda!!!

 **Michael** : yeah i know hahhahah

 **Brooke** : what drink is it?

 **Michael** : life savers' soft drink discontinued in 1995

 **Brooke** : jenna loves life savers!

 **Michael** : oh great  
**Michael** : i'll bring it to the match so you both can try it with me

 **Brooke** : thanks monkel you're the best <3

 **Michael** : monkel?  
**Michael** : HAHSHHA

 **Brooke** : fuck its just my autocorrect  
**Brooke** : thanks michael*

 **Michael** : youre welcome milady

**The Connor Project**  
**[Alana, Evan, Jenna]**

**Evan** : yesterday i talked with zoe  
**Evan** : and she said she might come to the meeting today :)

 **Alana** : thats great evan!!

 **Jenna** : btw is it ok if christine comes too?  
**Jenna** : she doesnt have any plans this afternoon and she seemed excited about tcp

 **Alana** : yes!  
**Alana** : we need to engage as many people as possible  
**Alana** : should i add her to this group chat?

 **Jenna** : yeah

Alana added Christine to The Connor Project

 **Christine** : hi!

 **Alana** : hello, im alana  
**Alana** : connor project's president and public policy director

 **Evan** : hi im evan and im the treasurer

 **Jenna** : you already know me and im the media consultant

 **Christine** : do i have any position too?

 **Jenna** : i think chris would be an amazing assitant creative director

 **Alan** **a** : i trust jenna, so if you want you can be that

 **Christine** : cool :D  
**Christine** : do you guys know if zoe is coming too?  
**Christine** : she doesnt answer my texts

 **Jenna** : evan said she might come

 **Christine** : thats amazing, thanks

**New Chat**  
**[Christine, Evan]**

**Christine** : hey so.......you are friends with zoe?

 **Evan** : i dont know her that well but there was a misunderstanding and i ended up having dinner with her family somehow hahahsha

 **Christine** : yeah jenna informed us about the note and connor and that stuff  
**Christine** : actually thats why i wanted to talk with you  
**Christine** : im worried about zoe  
**Christine** : we talked the day connor entered the hospital but she hasnt replied to my messages ever since  
**Christine** : her mom must be practically living 24/7 on the hospital and so shes left home alone with her dad, who she doesnt even like that much  
**Christine** : i prolly shouldnt be telling you all this stuff  
**Christine** : but rn zoe feels more comfortable chatting with you than with me and while i understand it, please check on her for me, alright?

 **Evan** : sure thing  
**Evan** : if it makes you feel better, she mentioned that she was preparing something to show you  
**Evan** : she didnt say what  
**Evan** : but it seemed important

 **Christine** : thank you for telling me  
**Christine** : see you later!

**<https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ>****  
** **[Jenna, Rich]**

 **Jenna** : now that chloe and michael are ordering everyones food ill send you the pics i took your bf during the game  
**Jenna** : youll thank me later for the jerking off material ;)

 **Rich** : oh stfu

 **Jenna** : [+26 photos]

 **Rich** : holy shit

 **Jenna** : HASJHASH  
**Jenna** : youre welcome honey  
**Jenna** : btw i know you dont wanna be in the crew of the connor project bUT  
**Jenna** : we created a discord server that anyone can join to attend special online events even if you arent in the organizer team  
**Jenna** : so please join  
**Jenna** : [https://discord.gg/theconnorproject]

 **Rich** : alriggght  
**Rich** : you know i would do anything for you jennie uwu

 **Jenna** : you are a pain in the ass  
**Jenna** : ily

 **Rich** : love u too lmao

** The Connor Project **  
**[Alana, Christine, Evan, Jenna]**

**Alana** : where are you, @Jenna @Christine ?  
**Alana** : evan and i have been waiting 12 minutes for you

 **Jenna** : sorry, we got distracted

 **Christine** : thats a way to put it  
**Christine** : jenna was spying on our friends bc she thinks 'her ships have sailed' and they are on a double date

 **Jenna** : and you were helping me!!!

 **Alana** : ???

 **Christine** : dont worry alana  
**Christine** : we're already in the mall, just in another floor

 **Alana** : hurry up

** two homiesexuals chilling in a bathtub  
** **[Jared, Michael]**

 **Michael** : he's too cute im dying

 **Jared** : what did jer do

 **Michael** : he showed up at my house at 10am cause i was gonna give him a ride to a friend's basket match  
**Michael** : and he was wearing the hello kitty skirt i gave him for his birthday AAAAAAA

 **Jared** : hes skating with a skirt?

 **Michael** : yeah its very funny cause hes an utter klutz  
**Michael** : i think i might be gay

 **Jared** : no shit

 **Michael** : btw i saw evan when we left the mall  
**Michael** : he was hanging out with this girl

 **Jared** : he was on a date with zoe????

 **Michael** : im pretty sure that wasnt zoe but i dont know her

 **Jared** : im almost more worried about the fact that he talks to more people his age than just zoe, jeremy and me

 **Michael** : you mean you are jealous

 **Jared** : yes.

**the tens amongst these threes  
** **[Brooke, Chloe]**

 **Brooke** : i had a lot of fun today, we should do this more often

 **Chloe** : with 'this' you mean beating jake and rich at bowling or going on double dates with them?

 **Brooke** : both. both is good

 **Chloe** : agree  
**Chloe** : but im a little worried tho

 **Brooke** : why?

 **Chloe** : jenna is asking me if we two are girlfriends and i really dont want her to know yet but if i lie and then she finds the truth she will feel betrayed  
**Chloe** : we promised we'd treat her better but you know shes very sensitive  
**Chloe** : what if she feels left out?

 **Brooke** : even though you are being very thoughtful, this is our relationship  
**Brooke** : if you want it to be private, then you shouldnt feel forced to tell jenna  
**Brooke** : im sure she'll understand

 **Chloe** : thanks brookie

 **Brooke** : its nothing babe

**gluten free lasagna was fine  
** **[Evan, Zoe]**

**Zoe** : sorry for not showing up today  
**Zoe** : i wasnt in the mood

 **Evan** : its ok  
**Evan** : all of us understand it

 **Zoe** : no you dont lmao  
**Zoe** : i dont think you fully comprehend what i've been through

 **Evan** : maybe i dont, but ill always support you  
**Evan** : if you need time, thats fine  
**Evan** : and if you are never ready, thats fine too

 **Zoe** : thank you evan  
**Zoe** : sorry if i was rude  
**Zoe** : i really needed to hear that today

 **Evan** : its ok :)

 **Zoe** : you know what  
**Zoe** : fuck it  
**Zoe** : christine send me the link to the discord server, ima join it  
**Zoe** : and if next week i feel better, ill let you make me your copresident or whatever alana wants me to be

 **Evan** : thats great!  
**Evan** : tomorrow alana will be going live on the instagram account  
**Evan** : [https://www.instagram.com/the-connor-project/]  
**Evan** : you could tune in

 **Zoe** : i will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >the monkel thing was based on [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLQZgnpNDRA&t=96s) (minute 1:36), and the fact that jenna likes life savers is because she has a life savers patch on her jacket during voices in my head :)  
> >listen, i crave more jenna & rich content, i think their friendship is cute (also it was the perfect excuse to rickroll some of you hshhshsh)  
> >jeremy is canonically a sanrio fan so,,  
> >btw i was thinking about,, adding some mean girls characters to this fic?? idk i might do it just as a reference  
> >i'd never before written a chapter so fast so there'll sure be a lot of mistakes and it's shorter, im sorry


	4. sunday - help the murphys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very the murphy siblings-centric
> 
> well there's also a few new things to move this plot forward lmao

**artistic babes**   
**[Christine, Zoe]**

**Zoe** : hi

 **Christine** : hello!  
 **Christine** : how are you doing?

 **Zoe** : better  
 **Zoe** : i've been working on something and its been kinda therapeutic  
 **Zoe** : actually i want to show you what it is  
 **Zoe** : pls dont laugh i know it isnt great but  
 **Zoe** : i'm trusting you, this is very private

 **Christine** : of course  
 **Christine** : what is it?

 **Zoe** : a song  
 **Zoe** : [[HidingInYourHands.mp4](https://youtu.be/7ZVMN70Kt8Y)]

 **Christine** : z,oe,, i just-  
 **Christine** : theres so much to unpack here give a moment to process

 **Zoe** : ... alright?

 **Christine** : ok first of all you are super cute in the video and i love that you painted starts in the uke jskdkslk  
 **Christine** : sencondly, the tune is super catchy and sweet and your voice is just aaaaaaaa  
 **Christine** : god i need you to play some role in the next mr. reyes' musical theatre production  
 **Christine** : and the lyrics......zoe i had no clue you felt this way  
 **Christine** : i know nothing i can say will actually be helpful, but you shouldnt have to hide your feelings that way  
 **Christine** : im so sorry your family life is a mess rn  
 **Christine** : you deserve so much better, queen <33

 **Zoe** : chris you are an angel  
 **Zoe** : the world doesnt deserve you

 **Christine** : same goes for youuu

 **Zoe** : thank you sm  
 **Zoe** : btw i think im ready to start talking about connor  
 **Zoe** : alanas speech is in two hours and im strangely looking forward to it??  
 **Zoe** : i have so many diverse feelings surrounding my brother  
 **Zoe** : and i feel brave enough to explore them

 **Christine** : im proud of you :3

**ex-lovers tiptoe** **  
[Chloe, Jake]**

 **Chloe** : im crying and eating icecream  
 **Chloe** : pls come over before i gain 4 lbs

 **Jake** : are you ok?

 **Chloe** : do i sound ok  
 **Chloe** : hurry up

 **Jake** : im a little busy

 **Chloe** : the only thing you could be doing rn is rich and that can wait

 **Jake** : rich isnt a "thing"

 **Chloe** : jake.

 **Jake** : chlo.  
 **Jake** : you know i love you but im in trouble and i cant leave the house  
 **Jake** : tell me whats upsetting you through text

 **Chloe** : wait what do you mean you are in trouble?  
 **Chloe** : jake???

 **Jake** : im fine dont worry  
 **Jake** : family stuff

 **Chloe** : your parents?

 **Jake** : nop  
 **Jake** : can we talk about this later?

 **Chloe** : your wellbeing is more important than my bs

 **Jake** : you are crying and eating icecream, that sounds like important to me

 **Chloe** : i hate you

 **Jake** : you love me

 **Chloe** : ugh  
 **Chloe** : fine

 **Jake** : so?

 **Chloe** : its just  
 **Chloe** : do you remember we used to hang a lot with the murphys when we were kids?

 **Jake** : yes hahshsha

 **Chloe** : i was thinking about it  
 **Chloe** : and i feel guilty

 **Jake** : why?

 **Chloe** : i've treated them horribly since middle school began  
 **Chloe** : right when i think im getting better and being nice all this memories of me being mean to somebody come back  
 **Chloe** : what if i did connor more damage than i thought?

 **Jake** : are you blaming yourself for what connor tried to do?

 **Chloe** : yes??  
 **Chloe** : i knew he had various disorders and i made fun of him for them  
 **Chloe** : christine was right  
 **Chloe** : and i know that if i talk with brooke about this she'll be like "oh chlo, dont beat yourself up"  
 **Chloe** : but you actually understand  
 **Chloe** : i need your help

 **Jake** : have you talked with zoe?

 **Chloe** : no  
 **Chloe** : i think she blocked me

 **Jake** : i meant irl

 **Chloe** : i cant do this face to face jakey

 **Jake** : how about this: you create a group chat with me and i add zoe so we all can discuss this

 **Chloe** : what if she gets angry

 **Jake** : i dont think she will  
 **Jake** : trust me

 **Chloe** : fine

**rich kids** **  
[Chloe]**

Chloe added Jake to rich kids

 **Jake** : rich kids?  
 **Jake** : really?

 **Chloe** : the only reason we hanged out was because our parents live in the same rich neighborhood  
 **Chloe** : dont try to deny it

 **Jake** : you're right  
 **Jake** : but it would be cooler if it was Rich's kids

 **Chloe** : ew i dont want rich to be my father

 **Jake** : he is my daddy,,,

 **Chloe** : OMFG JAKE SHUT UP

Jake added Zoe to rich kids

 **Chloe** : hi zoe

 **Zoe** : hi ?

 **Chloe** : hey before you decide to leave the chat or call me a bitch or whatever please listen to what i've got to say

 **Zoe** : i wasnt gonna do any of that but go ahead

 **Chloe** : so my mom was cleaning my room  
 **Chloe** : and she randomly came across some old pictures  
 **Chloe** : like half of them were just you and me playing around  
 **Chloe** : connor and jake appeared in some too  
 **Chloe** : and it made me think of how important you were to me some years ago  
 **Chloe** : and how i've totally let you down  
 **Chloe** : i'm so sorry zoe and you gotta believe  
 **Chloe** : i told you awful stuff and i regret it  
 **Chloe** : im trying to make up for all my past mistakes  
 **Chloe** : jake has been helping me  
 **Chloe** : would you maybe want to be friends with me?

 **Zoe** : i  
 **Zoe** : wow  
 **Zoe** : can i please see the photos?

 **Chloe** : sure!  
 **Chloe** : wait a moment  
 **Chloe** : [+14 photos]

 **Zoe** : aaaw i remember that day at the beach

 **Jake** : is that me wearing a crop top?

 **Chloe** : yep

 **Jake** : damn even as a 7 year old i had more style than you chlo

 **Chloe** : excuse me????

 **Zoe** : HAJSSHKLBN  
 **Zoe** : omg  
 **Zoe** : connor,, making a sand castle,,

 **Chloe** : yeah he's super cute in that one

 **Zoe** : i have some pics too  
 **Zoe** : if you want, you could come over next week after school  
 **Zoe** : we have some catch up to do

 **Chloe** : id love to  
 **Chloe** : thank you

 **Jake** : but chlo we've got chris and jer's play

 **Chloe** : oh shit  
 **Chloe** : hey zoe would you like to make fun of our dear friends in their school play

 **Zoe** : wait  
 **Zoe** : christine canigula is acting and she didnt tell me anything?  
 **Zoe** : uhhh yeah i guess i'll go

 **Chloe** : great!

 **Jake** : i can pick you both up

 **Zoe** : i thought it was right after school?

 **Chloe** : nah there's actually two hours where they just rehearse and get in their costumes and shit so its worth it go home and then come back to the show

** is that a weed? **   
**[Christine, Dustin]**

**Christine** : yoooo  
 **Christine** : are you friends with connor?

 **Dustin** : no  
 **Dustin** : i sell him pot  
 **Dustin** : not the same

 **Christine** : right  
 **Christine** : but you know him

 **Dustin** : i guess

 **Christine** : i need you to write a list of good qualities you remember about connor and reasons why he is important and should stay alive

 **Dustin** : what is this, ap english?  
 **Dustin** : why would i write an essay about that stoner

 **Christine** : to save his life, dickhead  
 **Christine** : im giving you 30 min or else ill tell your mom some things she may find.....interesting about you

 **Dustin** : you are blackmailing me

 **Christine** : yes.  
 **Christine** : now do it.

 **Dustin** : ...

 **Christine** : pwease? úwù

 **Dustin** : ok but dont expect too much

 **Christine** : once youve finished you can send it to alana  
 **Christine** : if you dont have her number use tumblr  
 **Christine** : [https://the_connor_project.tumblr.com/]

 **Dustin** : god you guys are in every social media thats ever existed

 **Christine** : yeah

* * *

**@the-connor-project 's live  
video transcription**

[there's a seventeen year old girl sitting at a table with a lot of papers]

>>ALANA: Hi everybody, my name's Alana. I'm The Connor Project's president and public policy director. Today I'll be discussing the goals of this organization, as well as how you can help us achieve them.

[the camera shakes slightly]

>>ALANA (whispering): You gotta hold it tightly, keep it straight!

>>JENNA (off-screen): I can't do anything straight, I'm trying!

[the camera focuses again on Alana]

>>ALANA: Anyway...

[she opens a red binder and looks quickly her script]

>>ALANA: First of all, I'd like to thank all of you who are listening for being there, supporting us since the beginning. Without your attention, this would be impossible. Connor Murphy has held a very important place in our hearts the past days, and we'll try our best to show him how much he matters.

But we don't want this to end with Connor's story. Sadly, he's just an example of the many teenagers that face diverse mental health issues. September is Nacional Suicide Prevention Month, and our initiative has been approved by our school as a club/project that any student can join to talk about suicide, depression, anxiety...

We as a group have taken the decision to divide our efforts into two sections: the first will be entirely dedicated to Connor Murphy, and it'll include a video, photos, poems and everything you guys can share about him. Every one of you has the opportunity to say a few words you want Connor to hear, and show him the many virtues he has. Even if you only shared a couple classes with him, the little details matter too.

The second activity its aimed to you, high schoolers. Remember to join our suicide prevention club talking with your counselor or with the headmaster. We'll also publish daily videos in all of our accounts, so be sure to check them often.

[she takes a deep breath and stares to Jenna (off-screen)]

>>JENNA (off-screen): So... that was it?

>>ALANA: Huh, i think that's all. If you have any questions, you can leave them in the comments and Jenna and I will try to answer them for the next few minutes.

[Jenna appears on screen and sits besides Alana, looking at her phone]

>>JENNA: "@dannaaa_" says "i'm literally crying rn".

[she looks at camera]

>>JENNA: Eh, aren't you new this year, honey?

>>ALANA : Shh, she's very... sensitive. Her letter for Connor is one of the best we've received. Thank you very much for your contribution, Danna.

[the next comments read:

@and_all_that_jazz  
add me to the live please

@dannaa_  
you're welcome guys i really hope he gets better :')

@and_all_that_jazz  
i wanna speak, it's important]

[Jenna shows her phone to Alana]

>>ALANA: Who is-

>>JENNA: "@and_all_that_jazz" is Zoe Murphy.

>>ALANA: Oh, sure thing, Zoe!

[she gets up and aproaches the camera]

>>ALANA: How do I add-?

>>JENNA: Sit down, Lana, I'll do it.

[they change places and then the screen splits in two. on the bottom half appears Zoe on her bed looking exhausted]

>>ZOE: Hi.

>>JENNA: /Heya.

>>ALANA: /Hello! We are so glad to have you here!

>>ZOE: Um. Yeah. Can I, um. I know this is improvised but I've been thinking and, yeah. Can I say a few things?

>>JENNA: /Of course, sweetie.

>>ALANA: /Sure! Go ahead!

>>ZOE: Great...

[she looks around as if searching the words, and messes with her ponytail]

>>ZOE: This was actually his second attempt, you know? I... I shouldn't have let him go this far. After the first time, I should have stopped whining and I should've stood strong for him, even if he didn't want me to.

[she grabs a pen and focuses on doodling something on her converse]

>>ZOE: Connor needs love.

I still have some healing to do before I can love him. My parents have a lot of things to learn before they can love him. So we couldn't and can't help him. But you guys? What you're doing is amazing, selfless and full of love.

I don't know when he'll wake up nor if he ever will. But you've given my brother back.

Thank you.

[Alana and Jenna stand stunned]

>>JENNA: Oh my God, Zoe... I-

[Zoe raises one hand asking wordlessly for silence]

>>ZOE: Just- Please, uh, give me a moment.

[she caps the pen again and grabs a tissue]

>>ZOE: There really weren't a lot of good things, not gonna lie. It's been at least five fucking years since the last time we chatted idly and comfortably. He hates me and I hate him.

But I really wish we didn't.

There's not a single day I don't yearn for better times when we got along together and he was silly and funny and innocent...

[she quickly wipes some tears]

>>ZOE: Today, for the first time in my life, I'm ready to help him. Y'all with your support to this cause have taught me a very important lesson.

I will fight for my brother. Whenever he wakes up, I'll be there for him and this time I won't care if he yells or wants to punch me or- whatever. I'll stand by him 'cause I know he's struggling, and just medication alone isn't enough to get better. He'll go to therapy and I will help him, I swear I will, and he'll get better, he has to get better, he-

[she trails off. End of the live]

* * *

 **we're all The Gay Cousin  
** **[Jared, Jeremy, Nato]**

 **Jared** : dude chris told me you are doing a concert next weekend

 **Nato** : are you talking to jer or to me

 **Jared** : does jeremy have a fucking band?

 **Nato** : idk does he??

 **Jeremy** : no, nato, i dont.

 **Nato** : oh :(

 **Jared** : well were you planning on inviting us or...?

 **Nato** : i thought i'd already told you  
 **Nato** : hey you know what  
 **Nato** : mr pee pee has a friend now :D  
 **Nato** : brandon bought me a pacman frog i luv him

 **Jeremy** : aaaw i need photos

 **Nato** : [mrpeepee&mrspoop.jpg]

 **Jeremy** : yoU NAMED HER MRS POOP LSKFNSJLS

 **Nato** : shes a queen <3

 **Jared** : god you two together have the attention span of a toddler  
 **Jared** : nate: i want to go to your concert, and im sure jere and his boyf will want too  
 **Jared** : can you pick us up from nj in your cool van?

 **Nato** : yes!!  
 **Nato** : and i can show you my bugs collection during the ride!!! :D

 **Jared** : no.

 **Jeremy** : thank you nato, i'll ask micha and rich if they can come :3

**New Chat  
** **[Alana, Zoe]**

 **Alana** : hi zoe

 **Zoe** : if you want to talk about what i said  
 **Zoe** : please dont  
 **Zoe** : but add me to the connor project group or whatever

 **Alana** : do you want to be our co-president?

 **Zoe** : sure  
 **Zoe** : also i hate that we two still dont have a gc name

 **Alana** : how do you want to call it?

 **Zoe** : idk  
 **Zoe** : tell me smth you like or smth u associate with me

 **Alana** : well i played the piano for three years so i guess we have music in common  
 **Alana** : we're music acquantinces??

 **Zoe** : i thought we were friends lmao

 **Alana** : oh yeah thats amazing!  
 **Alana** : i wasnt sure if you liked me at all

 **Zoe** : ugh yes sorry for being so rude

 **Alana** : no its ok!  
 **Alana** : i dont have that much friends

Zoe changed the chat's name to "alana diserves happiness and friends :)"

 **Alana** : ZOE HAHSHAH NO

Zoe changed the chat's name to "alana, yes"

 **Alana** : omg zoe stop it

Zoe changed the chat's name to "alana beck is a literal ray of sunshine"

 **Alana** : you cant use literal in there and its very long for a chat name

 **Zoe** : :(

Alana changed the chat's name to "Zoe is amazing!"

Zoe changed the chat's name to "amazing, show stopping, spectacular, never the same"

 **Alana** : i understood that reference.jpg

**two homiesexuals chilling in a bathtub  
** **[Jared, Michael]**

 **Michael** : hey i heard it was your idea that jeremy invited me to go to your cousins concert  
 **Michael** : thanks man

 **Jared** : you will thank me even more when i tell you that i totally implied that you two were dating and he didnt deny it

 **Michael** : thats just bc he doesnt mind, it doesnt mean he feels anything lol

 **Jared** : you are blind

 **Michael** : bro you should tell evan to come to the concert too  
 **Michael** : then we would be like in a triple date

 **Jared** : triple?

 **Michael** : jake and rich are coming too

 **Jared** : whatever, im not gonna spend time with evan twice the same week

 **Michael** : sure bc it would be super tragic if you acted like a normal friend with him /s

 **Jared** : stop being a sarcastic piece of shit  
 **Jared** : thats my thing  
 **Jared** : listen, if everything goes fine during tomorrows play, ill invite him to see the black suits

 **Michael** : thats a promise, keep it  
 **Michael** : of course evan and you will have fun tomorrow dont worry

**zoe murphy protection squad** **  
[Christine, Evan]**

 **Christine** : have you had any news from zoe since this morning?  
 **Christine** : i think shes mad at me but i dont know why

 **Evan** : wait  
 **Evan** : she thinks you are mad at her

 **Christine** : what?  
 **Christine** : why would i be?

 **Evan** : she mentioned smth about you not inviting her to a play i think

 **Christine** : oH i forgot !!!  
 **Christine** : but it wasnt on purpose, of course she can come

 **Evan** : yes shes already going

 **Christine** : oh?

 **Evan** : with chloe

 **Christine** : that fcking bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O  
> christine needs to control her rage lol  
> oKAY I NEED HELP BC IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS ILL HAVE THE OPORTUNITY TO MAKE CHRISTINE/ZOE OR LEAVE IT PLATONICALLY AND HAVE CHRISTINE DATING LISA BRED PROBABLY (thatd be cool for the tbs arc, but also zoe and chris,, so soft,,) either way im gonna add the crack ship tag to this work lfkdglhk  
> >btw i completely ignored the fact that in chapter 1 both jake and chloe act like they dont know zoe.........hear me out, they could be just pretending, okay, this is not a plot hole, nope, shut up  
> >also i hate musical chloe so much, the scene where she confronts christine about dating jake actually made me cry (please tell me im not the only one lmao) and so im giving her this weird redemption arc :)  
> >the wiki fandom says [christine and dustin kropp are cousins and also dustin is a drug dealer](https://bemorechill.fandom.com/wiki/Dustin_Kropp)?? so. yeah.  
> >this is no longer a crack fic, im taking it seriously now.......ew  
> >ALSO IF YOU DONT KNOW WHO THE BLACK SUITS ARE,,,, WHAT ARE YOU DOING THAT YOU STILL HAVE NOT LISTENED TO SUCH MASTERPIECE (cof [check this](https://for-an-answer-to-appear.tumblr.com/post/181395605112/the-black-suits-2006-2013-joe-iconis-demo) cof)


End file.
